<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternal Love by iHateFridays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501854">Eternal Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHateFridays/pseuds/iHateFridays'>iHateFridays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Unconscious Nightmare (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance, and sad stuff too, based on my friend's webcomic lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHateFridays/pseuds/iHateFridays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira's time is running out. Before she goes, she must tell something to her best friend, Floyd. Based off the webcomic Unconscious Nightmare on Webtoon. https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/unconscious-nightmare/list?title_no=319288</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akira Yuki x Floyd Yanderhaze</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eternal Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Hello everyone, this is a shipping fanfic based off the webcomic Unconscious Nightmare which you can read on Webtoon (I highly recommend it). It will make the fic easier to understand if you read the webcomic beforehand lol. I tried my best to keep the characters in character but also raise the stakes. Hope you like it. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira had always been weak. Her own body was a ticking time bomb. Every day was a step closer to her end. No matter how many doctor appointments, medicine, and check ups she had, she knew she couldn't avoid it. Eventually, it would consume her.</p><p>But she didn't want to think about that. She wanted to <em>enjoy</em> her last days of life, spending it doing things she loved or being with the people she cared about. Especially her best friend Floyd.</p><p>Floyd... what was there to say about him? Akira couldn't help but blush as she walked through the beautiful Misuterian countryside, colours dancing around her. Originally, she'd despised Misturia. It had seemed like every other day she got lost while roaming around the place. But now, she didn't even want to think about returning to Earth. Misuteria had become... her home.</p><p>Endless free time, no stress from school, 1000+ hours of gaming, and friends who cared for her. She was forever grateful to the mayor Lilly Ayamada (and her sister), without them, she wouldn't have lasted a day in Misuteria. They were her family, too.</p><p>Of course, there was <em>one</em> thing Akira missed about Earth... Seiji Masamune. Her lover turned rival turned corpse... every memory of him, her heart sank lower. Misuteria had... changed him.</p><p>Akira suddenly gasped, leaning against a large tree. Why couldn't she get the scene of his crime out of her mind? His cold, lifeless, eyes, the blood spilling out of his broken form...</p><p>
  <em>Who would do that to him...?</em>
</p><p>Her heart began racing; sweat pooled down her brow. She clung onto the tree, breaths getting heavy. Her eyes watered.</p><p><em>I can't be this weak...</em> she thought, panting. <em>It's just a thought... please...</em></p><p>"Akira?"</p><p>Her eyes flashed open. It was him.</p><p>Floyd Yanderhaze stood there, arms folded across his broad chest. His trusty staff was visible in its sheath. The sun shone on his vibrant green hair, bringing out his golden Mysterian eyes. He loomed above his friend, an aura of power almost visible around him.</p><p>Akira's face flushed almost as red as her hair.</p><p>"Oh!" she forced herself to stand up. "Floyd! Hi!"</p><p>"Are you okay?" Floyd asked, raising a brow.</p><p>Akira chuckled, anxiously. "Yeah, of course I am!"</p><p>Floyd titled his head. "Akira, don't lie to me. You're shaking real bad."</p><p>Akira hugged herself, trying to stop trembling. Floyd reached out a gloved hand, placing it on her shoulder, gently steadying her. Akira gasped at the feeling of the strong hold on her shoulder.</p><p>"I-It's nothing," she turned away, cheeks burning. "I'm just... tired. That's all."</p><p>"Do you need more medicine?" Floyd asked.</p><p>"No!" Akira stepped back. "I mean... no. It's fine."</p><p>Floyd placed his hands together, almost in a motherly fashion. "Akira..."</p><p>Akira turned away. She hated how easily he got to her.</p><p>She laughed, falling to her knees. "Oh, who am I kidding, Floyd? I'm not fine. There's no hope for me. I'm just gonna die soon, anyway. There's no cure for me here or on Earth."</p><p>Tears filled her red eyes. Her body continued to tremble.</p><p>"Akira..." Floyd kneeled beside her, keeping a gentle grip on her shoulder.</p><p>Akira gazed into his glowing eyes. Her throat went dry with guilt. He'd always been there for her. She couldn't keep hiding her secret from him forever. She had to tell him the truth. It was now or never.</p><p>"Floyd, I..." she croaked. "I have to tell you something..."</p><p><em>Before I die</em>, she almost added.</p><p>"What is it?" Floyd asked, gently.</p><p>"I..." Akira trailed off. "You've always been... special to me."</p><p>She almost couldn't believe she said those words about someone who'd initially thought nothing of her. The way he'd first stared at her, as if she was nothing but a piece of garbage on the side of the road... she'd thought they'd never get along, as much as she'd admired him.</p><p>"I know, at first, you hated me, but..." Akira trembled. "Soon, we became close... and we spent a lot of time together."</p><p>Floyd frowned. "Akira, you're talking like..."</p><p>"You really made me feel welcome," Akira continued. "Despite everything... it really felt like I had a friend here. I got more and more used to Misuteria, and I began feeling more and more at home... with you, Lilly, everyone else... and... and..." She began choking up. Her eyes watered.</p><p>"Akira..." Floyd grew closer, pressing his head against hers. Akira's heart thumped in her chest. They were so close.</p><p>
  <em>Floyd...</em>
</p><p>Akira leaped up, throwing her arms around his neck. He gasped.</p><p>"Floyd, you were always there for me," she sobbed into his shoulder. "You've helped me through so much, yet I've got nothing to give back to you... I'm so sorry."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Floyd wrapped his arms around her. "You've helped me plenty, Akira. You're my best friend. You're so brave and strong. You keep going despite your hardships." He grinned. "You're a big inspiration to me."</p><p>Akira gazed into his eyes. "I... I am?"</p><p>"Of course you are," Floyd nodded down at her, his own cheeks turning a pale red. Only then did he realise how beautiful she was, her soft, red eyes matching her hair gently swaying in the breeze. She was so small, yet so strong. He turned away.</p><p><em>I can't believe how mean I was to her... </em>he thought, cheeks burning. <em>I really was terrible. Akira...</em></p><p>"The way I treated you, Akira..." he bowed his head. "It was awful. I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay," Akira snuggled deeper into his warmth. "We're together now, and that's what matters."</p><p>"Yeah..." Floyd patted her back. He suddenly jumped back. "Wait, the way you said <em>together</em> almost made it seem like we're a..."</p><p>Akira gasped, flustered. "Oh, uh, well..." Her lip trembled. "Floyd, I... I..."</p><p>She paused. The both of them blushed bright red.</p><p>"Floyd, I..." Akira breathed out. "I don't think I'm going to live much longer..."</p><p>"Akira, don't say that..." Floyd grabbed her hands. She turned away.</p><p>"So please, just let me say this now!" She cried out. "Floyd, I love you!"</p><p>There was a silence. Floyd simply stared at her, shaking.</p><p>"I love you, Floyd," Akira continued. "You're the one I want to be with, the one I want to spend all my time with. You're everything to me. I love you, Floyd. I love you so much."</p><p>Tears streamed down her cheeks like waterfalls. She sobbed and sobbed. Floyd's arm shook as he reached out for her.</p><p>"Akira..." he croaked. "Akira... I love you too. You're so important to me, Akira... I love you."</p><p>Akira gasped, before grinning in pure joy. "Floyd..."</p><p>"Akira..." Floyd shared the same expression.</p><p>The two stared into each other's eyes. Their faces grew closer together. Their hearts boomed in sync. They focused on nothing but each other.</p><p>"I love you..." they both whispered, before their lips pressed together. They held hands, leaning deeper into each other.</p><p>Their love was strong and true, a flame of passion between two enemies turned lovers. Even after Akira passed, the love would burn strong. An eternal love that would reach beyond the universe. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>